Um conto de natal
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Um gesto doce pode mudar a sua vida. Presente de aniversário/natal para minha nechan, Pure petit Cat


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Shaka pertence ao Kurumada sensei.**_

_**Fanfict feita especialmente para minha nechan, Pure petit cat.**_

A garota de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos violetas esfregava as pequenas mãozinhas uma na outra para tentar se aquecer. As roupas em trapos estavam pequenas e o vento gelado entrava pelo buraco.

Soprou entre as mãos fazendo uma concha para tentar se aquecer, em vão. Olhou para o céu, nuvens brancas se fechavam indicando que a neve cairia logo, e ela, ela não tinha mais nada para comer.

As luzes piscantes dos telhados das casas eram bonitas, as pessoas andavam com muitas sacolas, e a pequena garota continuava a caminhar com suas botas rasgadas.

Uma senhora tropeçou, derrubando suas compras em sacolas de marca e a pequena garotinha foi tentar ajudá-la a recolher.

-Não toque nisso, são meus presentes, não ouse me roubar sua pirralhazinha.

Magoada, a pequena garota se levantou, dando-lhe um belo chute em suas canelas finas e correndo logo em seguida.

_**Uma noite de natal**_

A garota achou na rua um filhote de gato branco, seus olhos eram azuis como o céu e ele girava sozinho dentro de uma caixa de papelão. Sentida com o frio, ela o recolheu em seu colo, olhou em sua volta e não viu ninguém.

-Pobre criatura, abandonada como eu, não se preocupe, te darei uma família e um lugar quentinho para ficar.

Seu estômago roncou alto. Precisava achar algo para comer logo.

Andando de uma máquina de refrigerantes para a outra, achou algumas moedas que outras pessoas haviam esquecido, era assim que conseguiria o almoço de hoje, se tivesse sorte, levaria um pouco para a irmã também.

Com o punhado de moedas, andou até a padaria apinada de pessoas comprando pães coloridos de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Andou até o balcão, um senhor de terno listrado a olhou de canto torcendo o nariz empinado e uma garota com roupas finas desviou dela como se pudesse pegar uma doença.

-Um copo de leite e um pão, por favor.

A garota bebeu metade do copo e entregou o resto para o gato branco de olhos azuis. Ele cheirou, molhando o nariz desajeitadamente fazendo a garota soltar uma risadinha, logo bebia tudo esfomeadamete.

Ela dividiu seu pão no meio, comeu um pedaço e guardou o resto em seu bolso e saiu, levando consigo o gato.

Por entre toras de madeira e restos de carros ela empurrou a porta escondida e entrou agaixada, empurrando o gato para dentro.

-Maninha, cheguei, como está?

Ela quase chorou quando notou, sua irmã, havia colocado na mesa um presente embrulhado com jornal e uma fita colorida.

-Foi seu aniversário, este é seu presente.

Era um pequeno globo de neve com a paisagem das montanhas. A neve caía brilhante quando ela a chacoalhava de ponta cabeça.

-Obrigada irmãzinha.

O gato rodopiava e pulava, talvez estivesse se sentindo melhor onde não ventava.

Ambas riam das brincadeiras de seu novo amigo.

-Vai dar um nome para ele? –disse a irmã.

-Olha como ele chacoalha, vou chamá-lo de Shaka.

Como se o gato acordasse de um sonho, ele deu um pulo e correu para fora da casa. As duas irmãs procuraram e procuraram, mas o gato havia desaparecido.

Algum tempo depois a pequena garotinha achara um par de agulhas de tricô e, uma velhinha também de rua a ensinara a tricotar.

10 anos depois.

A miséria não fazia mais parte de suas vidas, a pequena garotinha agora estava crescida. Ela aprendera com a velhinha muitos anos atrás a usar as agulhas para fazer trabalhos manuais. Sua irmã caçara lãs e linhas quando eram crianças e começaram a notar que os bichinhos tricotados eram muito queridos.

Ela passou a vendê-los e pouco-a-pouco conseguira dinheiro suficiente para comer e se aquecer. Sua irmã colecionava livros antigos e passou a vendê-los. Pouco a pouco elas foram melhorando de vida e logo tinham seus próprios negócios a dirigir. Ela, a garotinha, ensinava as crianças a tricotar em uma pequena escola.

Em seu escritório, a garotinha tinha um globo de neve que guardara desde o natal em que nunca mais vira o gato branco. Todos os anos nessa época ela tricotava um gato branco e deixava ao lado do globo. Já haviam oito gatos com olhos azuis.

Estava anoitecendo já, quando ela terminava seu nono gato e o colocaria ao lado dos outros.

-Alô, maninha, vou sair do trabalho agora, estarei logo em casa.

Ela trancou a porta com a chave, a neve já caía, estava frio, ela esticou a mão para agarrar uns flocos de gelo. Riu ao se lembrar que à dez anos a neve significava que teríam que sofrer.

Um carro vinha de uma direção oposta, escorregou no gelo fino da pista, e, à toda velocidade foi em direção à garotinha.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, ouviu o som do carro tentando freiar, o estrondo e o cheiro do pneu queimado. Mas não sentiu dor.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, uma enorme luz e um túnel, foi tudo o que viu. E um rapaz de cabelos dourados, quase brancos, e os olhos azuis a encarava.

Ele vestia um terno branco e calças brancas também, sorrindo, abrius os braços.

-Eu morri?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Você me salvou à muito tempo, quando eu havia perdido a minha memória. Você disse meu nome sem ao menos saber. Com pouca comida, você me alimentou e me levou para ser a sua família.

Ela levou as duas mãos à boca, chorando.

-Não se preocupe mais comigo, eu estarei bem.

E abriu os olhos novamente. As luzes piscantes eram incômodas, ouviu um barulho irritante de apitos e se sentia totalmente dolorida.

-Maninha- sua irmã se deitava sobre ela, chorando- achei que tinha morrido.

Ela gemeu, estava enfaixada. Fora atropelada e passara dias e dias inconsciente. Se lembrava de ver o carro vindo em sua direção, se lembrava de ter ouvido o carro batendo. Mas sabia que havia esquecido de algo muito importante. Algo que tocara seu coração.

Dias depois saiu do hospital, em uma cadeira de rodas, se empurrava para o trabalho.

A garotinha olhou para o conjunto de gatos brancos com olhos azuis e sorriu.

-Onde será que você está?- murmurou. E, de dentro do globo de neve viu uma luz.

Seu ombro foi tocado. Ela se virou e sentiu seu coração parar por alguns instantes. Chorando e tremendo ela abriu os braços e ele a abraçou.

-Shaka...-sussurrou- você voltou.

...oooOOOooo..

Olá meninas e meninos

Essa fict ficou curtíssima, e bem suave, mas eu queria que ficasse pronta até o níver da minha nechan, infelizmente passou do prazo. Ficou bem simples e pode conter muitos erros já que não tive tempo para arrumar XDD

Nechan, você sabe o que você significa para mim, você e a lê são as amigas mais especiais que já tive na minha vida, e vocês sabe muito bem porquê XDDD

Saiba que pode sempre contar comigo o/

Espero que tenha gostado da fict, foi simples mas com carinho.

Feliz Natal *(hug)*


End file.
